Para Edmund
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: bueno son diferentes drabbles que van dirigidos especialmente a ustedes para q se sientan identificadas ja se aceptan sugerencias y dejen review por fa!
1. Chicle

**Hola! Bueno, ocurre que he estado pensando mucho en Ed y llegue a la conclusión de que necesita una novia xD pero bueno estos drabbles que dejare son especial y específicamente para que se sientan la chica que esta con Edmund…ojala me salga jaja bueno los dejo para que lean **

_**Narnia no me pertenece pero estos drabbles si**_

_Pop_

La bomba de chicle exploto por tercera vez consecutiva

_Pop_

Era algo realmente irritante que comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas

_Pop_

Pero no solo eso es lo que me tenia realmente molesto…sino que, mi tutora de química orgánica sea una—hermosa—chica menor que yo 3 años y que sea mi tutora, solo por el hecho de que la consideren una "geniecillo" y vaya en mi curso con mejores calificaciones que las mías.

-¿ya entendiste?-me pregunto después de explicarme un ejercicio

_Pop_

-si-dije calmando la molestia del dichoso chicle

-ya era hora, es demasiado fácil y tuve que explicártelo 5 veces-se quejo

"_¿Cómo esperas que me concentre con esas burbujas reventando?" _quise gritarle

-tira el chicle-le ordene

_Pop_

-no quiero-paso su lengua por sus labios retirando la goma pegada, lo cual provoco…que una sensación demasiado…agradable…que había intentado contener toda la tarde, se despertara en mi

-tírala-volví a exigir

_Pop_

-no-dijo cínicamente repitiendo la acción

-la tiraras por las buenas o por las malas tú eliges-

Me sonrió retadora, provocándome-no-se levanto y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, estaba dispuesta a irse

-ah no-dije tomándola del brazo y obligándola a mirarme. Debido a la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos pude sentir que encajábamos perfectamente

-¿Qué ocurre Edmund?-pregunto acariciando letra por letra mi nombre

-tira el chicle, se niña buena-susurre contra sus labios y sentí como tembló

-vale-dijo nerviosa, se zafo como pudo y fue a la cocina, cuando regreso ya no lo traía

Se puso del lado contrario a mí y continuo guardando la libreta y el libro con rapidez. Yo me escabullí detrás de ella y abrace su cintura

-me encanta que seas tan obediente-le dije en el oído y volví a sentir que se estremecía-te mereces un premio-

Comencé a besar desde el cuello trazando un pequeño camino en dirección a la boca, mientras que con mis manos la volteaba delicadamente a que quedara de frente, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada.

Finalmente al llegar a mi objetivo, comencé por morder su labio inferior y luego a explorar esa cavidad que tanto me había tentado esa tarde…

El sonido de la puerta principal nos asusto y nos separamos fingiendo que guardábamos las cosas en la mochila

-chicos lamento la tardanza… ¿ya terminaron tan rápido?-pregunto Peter al que en estos momentos solo quería asesinar

-si, Ed entiende muy rápido, probablemente ya no tenga que venir dentro de poco-explico ella un poco sonrojada y con la mirada baja

-oh eso es grandioso, hasta que entiendes algo tan sencillo-dijo mi hermano burlándose y subiendo hacia su habitación

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo…me sentí realmente mal por el hecho de que ya no tuviéramos esas "clases" en las tardes…sonreí cuando algo cruzo mi mente

-¿no te había dicho?-volteo a verme curiosa-también necesito ayuda con física moderna-

Me devolvió la sonrisa al comprender lo que insinuaba…después de todo…me encantaba que mi _molesta tutora _me ayudara con las materias que no comprendía…

**Vale, estuvo extraño pero me trae recuerdos…snif bueno ya. Ojala les guste dejen reviews y se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias :D si quieren que les haga uno en especial díganmelo vale? Bueno me despido bye! Cuídense**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Uva

Sentados en circulo en el piso los 10 amigos con la luz de las velas únicamente. Tras de ellos un armario donde se efectuaban los castigos.

-bien, Jane, tu y Derek irán al armario le harás un estriptis y como prueba traerá una prenda interior tuya-dijo la castaña que proporcionaba los castigos con una sonrisa maliciosa

Ambos seleccionados por la botella se levantaron y se dirigieron al armario después de un rato salieron, sonrojados pero satisfechos por haber cumplido la misión impuesta

-gírala-le dijo Jane a Derek

La botella giro, todos la observaban esperando las siguientes victimas, se fue deteniendo lentamente…

La castaña sonrió-bien, será algo sencillo, solo deben ir al armario y besarse, yo sabré si lo hicieron o no-

Ella trago saliva. Él sonrió arrogante.

Todos en esa sala sabían que se gustaban mutuamente pero ninguno daba el primer paso.

-no lo hare-dijo ella y gracias a que estaba oscuro no vieron sus sonrojo

-no seas cobarde-le dijo él

-no soy cobarde, simplemente no quiero hacerlo-

La sonrisa deslumbrante de Edmund le robo un suspiro que su amiga junto a ella pudo notar.

-vamos hazlo o el castigo será peor-le dijo la castaña

Mordió sus labios. Y sus orbes azabache se toparon con las de Pevensie.

-bien-se levanto-vamos-comenzó a caminar hacia el armario

El chico la siguió y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Ella comenzó a balancearse nerviosa. El la miraba sonriente.

-si no quieres hacerlo, no lo haremos, no lo sabrán-Ed le guiño un ojo

-entonces me dijiste cobarde para que al final el cobarde seas tú-le provoco

-no, solo que no te voy a obligar a nada que no quieras hacer-

Suspiró y se acerco a él. Edmund se sorprendió al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, con gusto, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más a él. Se separaron con la respiración entrecortada y con una sonrisa.

-no es que no quisiera es que…me pones nerviosa es todo-confeso

-no eres la única-

Ella abrió la puerta y ambos salieron del armario.

-¿y bien?-pregunto la castaña

-¿y bien qué?-pregunto la chica que se sentaba de nuevo en el circulo

-¿a que saben los labios de Edmund?-pregunto Jane con una sonrisa maliciosa

-saben…saben a uva-dijo ella sonrojada de nuevo

-vale, Ed… ¿a que huele su cabello?-pregunto Derek

-huele…a jazmín-sonrió Ed

-no sé porque me da la impresión de que ustedes ya lo sabían desde antes-sonrió la castaña y los demás acordaron con eso

**Vale estoy enferma y bueno para distraerme me puse a escribir ojala les guste y gracias por los reviews del anterior drabble, las quiero cuídense bye!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	3. Mia

Llego a la empresa. Entro directo a su oficina seguido de las miradas lujuriosas de las empleadas.

Sus ojos se pasearon entre los papeles que estaban en el escritorio y se sentó en la cómoda silla. Estaba totalmente frustrado, no durmió en toda la noche…desde hacía meses que no descansaba correctamente. El sonido de la puerta interrumpió su tarea.

-Adelante-

La figura de cabellos sueltos, azabaches, se adentro en la oficina con unos papeles en la mano.

-buenos días Sr. Pevensie, aquí están los informes que me pidió el día de ayer, ya están firmados pero debe rectificarlos-ella bajo los ojos al sentir la penetrante mirada de su jefe que casi nunca la observaba

-ah cierto lo había olvidado-dijo él sin quitarle la vista de encima

Ella se acerco y le extendió los papeles, él desvió finalmente su vista. Mientras "revisaba" los papeles aspiraba el delicioso perfume de su secretaria. Termino con su tarea y se los devolvió. Ella se alejo dispuesta a salir de ahí, sentía que él se la iba a…comer.

-¿se le ofrece algo más Sr. Pevensie?-

-ahora que lo mencionas-la sonrisa maliciosa de su jefe la hizo temblar-si, cierra la puerta con seguro y siéntate por favor-

Ella obedeció y se sentó frente al escritorio. Edmund se levanto y se acerco a ella.

-¿puedo confiar en ti y saber que lo que te voy a decir no saldrá de aquí?-

Se asusto al sentir cuando puso sus manos en sus hombros-s…si…señor-

-excelente-giro la silla para que quedaran de frente y la obligo a levantarse. Ella se asombro al sentir los labios de su jefe sobre los suyos.

Edmund bajo de la boca lentamente por el cuello, ella no sabía qué hacer una parte le decía que estaba mal pero la otra—la que iba ganando—le rogaban que le siguiera el juego, trago saliva y mordió sus labios reprimiendo un pequeño gemido-se…señor Edmund…que esta…esto no debería…-

Él se separo un poco y con una sonrisa seductora contesto-me has estado jodiendo últimamente-y sin esperar respuesta volvió al suave cuello de la chica

-pero…he intentado hacer bien…mi trabajo-hablaba entrecortadamente

-no me refiero a eso…estoy hablando en sueños-continuo con su tarea

Y cuando ella se dio cuenta, su saco ya estaba en el suelo y su blusa medio desabrochada, la corbata de su jefe junto a su saco y sus manos traicioneras abrían su camisa, con desesperación tiraron las cosas del escritorio acomodándose en este sin dejar su tarea, Edmund comenzó a descender deshaciéndose de todo aquello que perturbara sus acciones.

Ella se mordía los labios reprimiendo los gemidos de placer que su jefe la hacía sentir pero era casi imposible cuando el hombre no la dejaba-ah…ya…ya por favor-suplicaba

Sonrió contra la piel de la chica, accedería claro que si…pero esperaba que le dijera algo en especial y continuaría con la tortura para la chica hasta que lo escuchara

-ah…te lo suplico…Edmund por favor-

¡Bingo! Eso era lo que deseaba escuchar, su nombre de los dulces labios de la chica que lo volvía loco

Y finalmente accedió a sus suplicas…

Cansados, con la respiración agitada y una gran sonrisa se vistieron

La puerta sonó-Ed… ¿estás ahí?-la voz de su hermano los hizo saltar

-si aquí estoy-dijo él rápidamente ayudándola a acomodar las cosas en el escritorio-en seguida te abro-

Ella se acomodo el cabello y tomo sus papeles que llevaba.

-bien, si…no necesita nada más me retiro-él sonrió

-solo dos cosas mas ¿el sábado que viene lo tienes libre?-ella asintió-vale paso por ti a tu departamento temprano-

-¿Cómo sabe donde…?-la interrumpió

-tengo tu curriculum, y llámame Edmund, después de lo que ocurrió sería absurdo que me trataras con tanta formalidad-su sonrisa se ensancho

-de…de acuerdo-salió de la oficina y Peter entró cerrando la puerta tras de él-definitivamente es hermosa-dijo con una media sonrisa

-hey, cuidado con lo que dices Peter, estás hablando de MI novia-

**Jaja bueno esta idea surgió de…no eso no se los contare solo les dire q espero que les guste y dejen reviews :D pero bueno me retiro prometiendo otro drabble pronto pidan q les escribiré el drabble con el tema que pidan vale?**

**Me voy cuídense**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	4. Orgullo

Amaba a sus hijos. Y estaba orgullosa de ellos.

La Sra. Pevensie estaba tan orgullosa y contenta por la vida que tenía que no necesitaba de nada mas, según ella _"y podía morir tranquila" _a pesar de que cada vez que lo mencionaba todos le decían que ni siquiera lo pensara, aun le faltaba mucho por hacer…

Peter, el mayor, se había casado con Ángela, una chica francesa, de tez blanca, de cabello largo y negro, de ojos como dos estanques de agua cristalina, que hipnotizarían a cualquiera, pero la Señora sabia que esos ojos solo le profesaban amor a Pete…

Susan, a pesar de que había tenido muchos novios, se caso con un chico llamado Caspian, bastante guapo, tez morena, ojos y cabello negro, que al mirarla se notaba todo el cariño y pasión que sentía por ella…la Sra. Pevensie al principio no lo acepto, pero al ver y escuchar la forma en que se expresaba de Susan, le fue suficiente para dejar que se casaran…

Lucy había viajado mucho durante su adolescencia y en sus viajes encontró a Ji Yung, un chico coreano, que se podría decir, fue amor a primera vista, el era de tez blanca y ojos verdes, con su cabello corto castaño, ella estaba fascinada con él y él no dejaba de idolatrarla…Lu y Ji Yung fueron los primeros en casarse…

Y por último, esta Edmund…La Sra. Pevensie debía admitir que en algún momento del pasado pensó que terminaría solo…citas no le faltaban, gracias a que Susan o Peter le arreglaban una o dos por semana…pero siempre había algún detalle, o ella no aguantaba su ritmo, o su comportamiento no era el adecuado, o simplemente no le gustaba y punto…

Un día lluvioso, llego tarde a la casa, cuando sus hermanos y respectivos esposos estaban reunidos a una cena familiar con la madre de ellos…solo lo vieron entrar empapado y con una sonrisa boba en la cara, saludo con un gesto. Su madre algo asustada le pregunto qué era lo que ocurría, él le respondió sonriente _"creo que estoy enamorado"_

Ella era nipona, de cabello largo, castaño oscuro, de ojos del color de la miel, de tez blanca, de una sonrisa preciosa y un carácter algo cambiante. Era una chica educada, que amaba a los niños, inteligente—sabia un poco de todo—, con un gran sentido del humor y que le gustaba la música. Pero también era necia, terca y testaruda, de un carácter muy cambiante, que cuando realmente quería algo se aferraba a ello hasta que lo obtuviera o lograra lo que se proponía. Y cuando amaba algo o alguien lo defendía a capa y espada, y no permitía que nadie lo lastimara.

Edmund y ella era una pareja única, que se notaba cuanto se amaban de leguas, como si estuvieran en las primeras semanas de novios a pesar de que llevasen años juntos. Uno terminaba la frase del otro. Si uno se movía, el otro lo seguía, como imanes. Si uno tenía un problema el otro le ayudaba. Y lo que el otro decía era ley. Buscaban cualquier pretexto para pelear 2 minutos y reconciliarse con un beso o un tierno abrazo…realmente únicos.

-¿Dónde están mama?-pregunto impaciente Lucy dando vueltas en la sala desesperada

La mujer mayor le sonrió tranquila-relájate cariño, llegaran pronto-

-es que nos tienen con el corazón en la mano-dijo Susan caminando del mismo modo que su hermana

-además, hace dos horas que nos citaron-se quejo Peter

-vamos _cagiño_, no te _desespeges segugo_ vienen en camino-dijo Ángela que aun le costaba pronunciar la r

Su esposo suspiro-tienes razón An, mejor me relajo-le sonrió a su esposa

Justo en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió, se escucharon unos pasos, risas y finalmente fueron a la sala.

-lamentamos la tardanza-dijo Edmund rascándose la cabeza

-no se preocupen-les tranquilizo su madre con una mirada que les miraba interrogante y algo curiosa

-bien, vayamos al grano-dijo la nipona directa como siempre, pero se notaba algo nerviosa y sonrojada

-la…la razón por la que los reunimos aquí es…porque hay algo muy importante que debemos decirles-

-se van a separar-grito Lu asustada, Ji Yung puso so manos sobre la de ella intentando relajarla, aunque con su sonrisa no le fue muy difícil

-no, claro que no-sonrió Ed irónico-lo que pasa es que…-

-es que estoy embarazada-se las soltó finalmente dejando a todos anonadados

Como nadie decía nada, ella pensó que había metido la pata y abrazo a Ed recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido. De pronto comenzó a escuchar gritos de júbilo y varias frases como

"_si, voy a ser tia"_

"_ay linda, felicidades, es la mejog noticia que nos pudiegon dag"_

"_bien hecho Ed, asi se hace"_

Todo eso provocaba las risas de la pareja…hasta que escucharon un pequeño llanto que se daba, todos se asustaron al ver a la Sra. Pevensie lagrimeando

-¿mama?-pregunto Ed dudoso acercándose a ella, esperando lo peor-¿estás bien? Ya sé que es inesperado pero…-

-no lo teníamos planeado es solo que…-intento completar la frase de su marido la chica arrodillándose junto a su suegra

-oh, no lo malinterpreten, estoy contenta, estoy llorando de felicidad, ¡Voy a ser abuela!-la chica arrodillada suspiro de alivio

Y de verdad estaba contenta. Orgullosa y amaba como nadie a sus hijos, a las personas que los hacían felices, y al nuevo integrante de la familia también…

**Aaaa lo se es el mas largo que ni parece drabble pero bueno necesitaba ponerlo asi para meterle un poco mas a la historia, hubiera sentido feo el hecho de solo darle felicidad a Ed, bueno dejémonos de mis problemas y vayamos a lo bueno jajaja, espero que me dejen reviews con sugerencias para que les deje un drabble especial, este esta dedicado esecialmente a **_**paolismalfoy **_**que se puso celosa en mis anteriores drabbles de la chica que estaba con Ed jaja**

**Vale ahora si me despido sin dejar de pedirles que dejen review y sigan leyendo. Gracias las quiero. Besos**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	5. San Valentín

Todos en la escuela estaban presentes, reunidos en el auditorio para escuchar los ensayos de los alumnos de literatura de 3ero., de los más grandes de todo el instituto.

Ya iban por la letra P y muchas de las chicas ahí presentes esperaban que Edmund Pevensie pasara a leer su ensayo, la…mayoría de las mujeres caía por él…y con ello se incluyen a las maestras.

-muchas gracias Srita. Parker, Sr. Pevensie pase por favor-anuncio el maestro de literatura por el micrófono

Suspiros se escucharon por todo el lugar, incluso algunos gruñidos de parte de los hombres mientras Ed caminaba hasta la tarima con paso lento…que a pesar de que se notaba muy seguro de sí mismo se moría de los nervios por dentro, se coloco detrás del podio, acomodo su libreta y acerco un poco más el micrófono…se mojo un poco los labios por el nerviosismo y comenzó a hablar…

-Admiro…admiro todo de ti…desde tu dulce y hermosa sonrisa, hasta ese hermoso, largo y sedoso cabello azabache-pequeña pausa, más suspiros-admiro tu gran inteligencia, tu entusiasmo por la danza y la actuación, tu habilidad con la música, tu paciencia con los niños, tu pasión por la lectura, tu amor por tu familia y amigos, que se que no importa lo que ocurra, tú los defenderías a costa de lo que sea-pauso de nuevo, cerró los ojos y tomo un poco de aire, al parecer se lo había aprendido porque casi ni miraba su cuaderno-así como también admiro tu carácter, que es tan cambiante como el mar, tu terquedad y necedad, tu orgullo y tu determinación…admiro todo de ti, tus defectos, tus cualidades, tu físico, tu personalidad…y es por eso que creo que eres perfecta, y no soy el único que lo piensa puesto que varios suspiran por ti, por tu habilidad con los deportes, por la perfección con la que haces las cosas, por la convicción que tienes para lograrlo que te propones…todo eso y más es lo que me llevo a admirarte, admirarte me llevo a que me gustaras, que me gustaras me llevo a amarte, y amarte me hacia admirarte aun mas. Así que no lo olvides, eres mi cielo y mi infierno, mi paz y mi tormento, mi enfermedad y mi cura, lo eres todo para mi…Raven Ishida-

El chico tomo su libreta y bajo del escenario mientras un silencio total invadía el auditorio, Edmund se había confesado en frente de TODA la escuela…

En el público una chica morena, de cabello negro con reflejos azulados, de ojos de un peculiar tono violeta y alta, observaba inmutada al chico que lentamente caminaba hacia su lugar con la misma tranquilidad con la que se había levantado momentos antes…

Las miradas celosas de las mujeres—digo mujeres porque incluyo a las maestras—molestas recaían sobre la espalda de Raven que seguía sin moverse y sin cambiar su expresión…el profesor de literatura intentando ablandar un poco el asunto…decidió que lo mejor sería continuar con los demás ensayos…

**-0-**

Edmund salió a paso lento hacia la entrada del instituto…seguido por las miradas de las jóvenes que se encontraba por el camino…

Cuando llego a su destino diviso a lo lejos a una chica recargada de la pared con mirada distraída que esperaba a alguien…justo al momento de llegar a su destino la suave voz de la chica lo detuvo

-¿hoy no nos vamos a ir juntos a casa?-

Pevensie la miro extrañado, esperaba que le pidiera una explicación, o que se le aventara y le dijera que sentía lo mismo, no sabía, algo por el estilo, pero nada de eso sucedió…

-claro, lo siento, venia distraído-ella llego a su lado y comenzaron a caminar al mismo ritmo sin pasar desapercibidos por las miradas de sus compañeros…

-mama quiere que vayas a comer hoy con nosotros, ya sabes es San Valentín-

-ah claro-respondió Ed nervioso

Su camino fue largo y algo incomodo para él, ella iba sonriendo como siempre sin ningún rastro de molestia u otra emoción que no fuera normal…justo cuando casi llegaban a la casa de Raven ella se detuvo sorprendiendo al chico

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-solo quería darte tu regalo de San Valentín-sonrió mas, el levanto una ceja interrogante…ella dio 1…2…3 pasos hacia Ed y justo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca poso sus labios sobre los del chico sorprendiéndolo más aun…cuando pudo reaccionar paso su brazo por la cintura de la chica y correspondió

Se separaron por falta de oxigeno…ella no dijo nada más y siguió caminado, él se quedo estático asimilando lo que ocurría-si yo te gusto-le hablo Raven más adelante del camino-no necesitabas decírmelo en un ensayo…solo debías expresarlo como yo lo acabo de hacer-le guiño el ojo y continuo su camino-¿no vienes?-

Fue entonces que comprendió…que también le gustaba a ella…y que ese era el mejor San Valentín de su vida…

**Jaja lo se, lo siento pero este es mi autoregalo de San Valentín atrasado n.n LO SIENTO tenia que ponerme jajaja bueno me despido solo diciéndole a Yesenia que el siguiente drabble va para ella especialmente :D bueno ahora si me voy feliz San Valentín, atrasado jeje cuídense mucho, ojala hayan recibido mucho regalos y besos y abrazos…vale? Bueno me voy adios!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	6. Confesión

Sentada leyendo. A espaldas de la ventana, dejando que la cálida luz del sol te dé en la espalda, recuperándote de una herida que la batalla pasada te había dejado. Estas tranquila intentando concentrarte en el libro sobre tus manos, aunque solo un pensamiento, o más bien una persona invade tu mente…

La puerta se abre estrepitosamente y se cierra colocándole el seguro. Levantas la vista para ver quien entraba de esa manera a tu habitación. Tus ojos se encuentran con la mirada preocupada de un chico, que tenia la respiración agitada y el cabello despeinado…

-tenemos que hablar-dice seriamente, tragas saliva nerviosa

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-tengo un problema…mejor dicho tu eres el problema-parpadeas confusa por ello-todo el tiempo estas en mi cabeza, tu aroma, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu rostro, tu cuerpo, tu cabello, todo está en mi cabeza en todo el momento del día y también de la noche…cada vez que Peter intenta cortejarte, lo único que quiero es asesinarlo, y cada vez que estamos juntos y me tocas, así sea un simple roce de manos, siento que puedo tocar el cielo-se detiene un segundo para tomar aire y no deja de observarte en ningún momento-te quiero…no, te amo y solo quería que lo supieras y que me dijeras si sientes lo mismo-

_Te amo_

_Te amo_

_Te amo_

Resuena en tu mente, y tú aun no sabes que hacer o más bien que decir…analizas lentamente lo que te dijo y sonríes discretamente

-si te…ofendí, lo lamento yo…puedes olvidar lo que…-

-no-le interrumpes haciendo que voltee a verte-no quiero-

Te levantas y caminas hasta él, lo abrazas para su sorpresa, te separas un poco y posas tus labios sobre los suyos, unos segundos después él te corresponde pasando su brazo por tu cintura acercándote más a su cuerpo…

Se separan por falta de oxigeno pero no quitas tus brazos de detrás de su cuello

-tú sabes que Peter no es mi tipo, Ed, tú me gustas, siempre me has gustado…y también te amo-le confiesas con una sonrisa

Él suspira y te acerca a su cuerpo de nuevo, tú recargas la cabeza en su pecho y se quedan así disfrutando el momento, con la enorme felicidad que invadía todo tu cuerpo…

**Bueno esto es para Yesenia-san :D ojala te guste yo debo irme dejen review :D pronto volveré con otro drabble cuídense, besos bye!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan!**


	7. Sueños

Un llanto se extendió en todo el pasillo. El pequeño Shaun lloraba desconsoladamente recordando el miedo que había sentido con su sueño.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de unos 27 años, cabello corto y negro, y ojos igual de un color oscuro y profundo que tenían en ese momento una mirada preocupada por el pequeño que lloraba.

-ya tranquilo-dijo sentándose en la cama y abrazando al niño-abre los ojos Shaun, no hay más monstruos, y aquí está tu papa, no tengas miedo-el niño de cabello corto castaño oscuro sollozo en el pecho de su padre intentando tranquilizarse, la presencia de su padre con él lo hacía sentirse protegido

-tenía miedo-susurro el pequeño de 4 años ya sin llorar

-no pasa nada, no te va a pasar nada, no mientras yo esté aquí y te pueda proteger-Shaun asintió con la cabeza aun pegada al pecho de Edmund-además si tienes miedo ahora… ¿Cómo piensas proteger Narnia después?-

-yo puedo proteger Narnia papá-dijo separándose el menor y saltando sobre la cama haciendo que el mayor sonriera-aunque tía Susan dice que Narnia no existe y que no te crea-

Pevensie salto al suelo y le sonrió ampliamente a Shaun-¿Qué no existe? ¿Entonces no crees en todo lo que pasamos tu madre y yo allá? ¿No crees que tu padre es el tercer rey de toda Narnia y que tu madre es la reina de la hermosa tierra de Casbán(1)?-

-por supuesto que lo creo-se apresuro a contestar el pequeño Pevensie-es solo que la tía Susan dice que…-

-Susan se empeña en negar todo lo que pasamos, pero todo es verdad, Peter y Lucy aun lo recuerdan y tú y tus primos algún día irán allá-

-¿en serio?-dijo esperanzado el pequeño

-sí-contesto el padre casi igual de emocionado que el niño-pero por ahora debes dormir pequeño príncipe-el niño de ojos violeta asintió y se recostó en la cama metiéndose debajo de la cobijas-descansa pequeño príncipe-le sonrió Edmund y dio un beso en la frente de su hijo

-buenas noches papi-contesto lanzando un bostezo y abrazando un pequeño oso

-buenas noches Shaun, te veo en la mañana-y dicho esto salió cerrando la puerta tras de él con una sonrisa

-cada día me convenzo más de que eres un excelente padre-dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

-lo escuche llorar y no quise despertarte cuando me levante a verlo-

-de cualquier forma me iba a levantar a verlo-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, la alegría de su sonrisa llego hasta sus finos ojos violeta, más claros que los de su hijo, su esposo le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos-¿en verdad crees que vayan?-pregunto ella de repente, haciendo que él se despegara un poco de ella y levantara el rostro para verla de frente

-lo creo, pienso que Aslan los dejará ir, así como a ti te dejo venir conmigo-ella sonrió y se sonrojo

Edmund beso con delicadeza los labios de la castaña dirigiéndola lentamente hacia su habitación, cuando el oxigeno falto se separaron y cerraron la puerta de su cuarto, para recostarse en su cama. Adentro de las cobijas él deslizo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo esbelto de la chica, coloco sus manos en su vientre y aspiro el suave aroma de su cabello, ella sonrió y se acomodó en su pecho, quedaron en silencio más sin embargo no dormían.

-Eddy-dijo ella con una sonrisita

-hmm-fue todo lo que el pelinegro contesto

-¿Qué te parecería tener otro bebé?-pregunto ella con un tono travieso en su voz, una risa suave y cómplice hizo que la chica sintiera escalofríos en su espalda

-me gusta tu idea-

**Vale este otro one-shot se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de The Beatles **_**Beautiful boy **_

**Amó esa canción literalmente jeje bueno amm gracias por sus reviews y me disculpo por tardar tanto pero andaba corta de inspiración jeje y tenía mi cabeza enfocada en otros fics que tengo de vampire knight y uno de piratas del Caribe que acabo de poner jeje **

**(1)Casbán no lo invente yo, obvio no existe en Narnia, y necesitaba una tierra diferente asi que vi este nombre en otro fic y me gusto pero aclaro **_**yo no lo invente! El nombre es de **_**livingfairytale **

**Vale y con eso me despido dejen reviews y una petición díganme si quieren alguno en especial vale? Me despido cuídense las quiero**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
